Your Soul Is My Soul
by PurexSolitude
Summary: Of course I don't own Nana the anime or the manga. It belongs to and was written by Ai Yazawa I'm simply a dedicated fan that wished Ren would still be alive lol. But this is the story following the manga in my eyes, after Ren's death.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Grief**

Yasu sighed banging on Nana's door. "You're going to have to come out sooner or later. You can't keep mourning in your room forever. Ren wouldn't want that."

Nana thought to herself. _'I don't understand. It's only been a day and I feel like a damn statue. A statue that has been built and placed at their destination, for the rest of eternity. I know the fact that he was __**dead **__and never coming back…but something told me that he's still here right here on earth. Maybe there can be some way I can make a contract with the demon lord.' _She laughed. 'I doubt it I wanna live my life'.

"Hold your horses Yasu…I'm coming." Nana got up and walked to the door getting ready to open it.

Yasu put his cigarette out as soon as Nana opened the door. Seconds past and Nana was quickly embraced by Yasu, buried in his chest. "I'm here for you Nana…I always will."

Nana pushed Yasu off of her. "I don't need sympathy what I need is for Blast to get popular and beat Trapnest. Now are you with me or against me?"

Yasu couldn't believe Nana's eyes. They were showing such confidence; he didn't think she'd be able to still go up against Trapnest in her condition. But that was Nana, Nana Osaki. The only Nana that wouldn't let even the biggest slope get in her way. No matter what, she'd always be herself…even after losing him.

"Haha I see then. So, shall we get started on the record?" Yasu headed out the door and lit another cigarette. Nana was right behind him, smoking the exact cigarette Ren always smoked. She locked the door and headed for the music studio.

_At the music studio…_

Nobu, Shin and Hachi were all waiting that the studio hoping that Yasu got through to Nana. Shin had betted that Yasu would make a move on Nana while she was all fragile and weak. And of course, Nobu made the bet that Nana would tell him of and focus on here and now.

"I wish Yasu would hurry up." Nobu scratched his face lightly trying not to look in Hachi's direction.

"Haha oh please. He can take his precious time. He's probably doing it with her as we speak."

Nobu's eye twitched. "How can you be so one-track minded?! They aren't going to do it because Nana's in a bad state..I-"

Hachi butted in hoping Nobu would look at her. "Oh guys stop. Nana is probably crying her heart out to Yasu telling him how much she loved Ren. I know if I was her, I wouldn't do it. Even if…I was…-" she gasped cutting herself off.

Shin realized that Hachi knew that was the wrong thing to say. That's the same exact way how she got pregnant. She was all fragile and lonely and cried her eyes out to Takumi and still did it with him. But he wasn't mad even though Nobu and Nana didn't stay together.

"I say they do it."Nobu looked over at Nana and suddenly smiled warmly. It caused Hachi's heart to race fast. He hadn't smiled like that to her since they were last together. Shin noticed the moment going on and couldn't help but laugh.

"Making a move back I see?" smirked Shin.

Nobu turned around lightly blushing. "Oh please. It's hard…for all of us. This was the wrong time to leave Ren…after all it was Nana's birthday.."

Hachi looked down. "Yeah…he called me before he got in his car crash. I feel so stupid..i wish I could've gone with him to see Nana..maybe none of this wouldn't have happened…"

Shin's eyes laid on Hachi, as she laid her head down in guilt. It wasn't her fault the fact that Ren was being stupid for driving out in the snow. But since she was the woman he loved, he'd do anything to see her.

Nobu frowned patting Hachi's head. "Come on Hachi, you're supposed to be the cheerful one. Start talking about Ren more and my eyes might cry waterfalls."

Hachi smiled brightly and nodded. "You're right. We're gonna celebrate Ren's life! I say let's give Nana a real celebration!"

Shin and Nobu sweatdropped.

"Uhh…you sure Hachi? I mean…Nana wouldn't probably want to hear about Ren the day after her birthday.." Shin blinked.

Nobu shook his eyes. "No way think it's a great idea. Instead of mourning about Ren, we can actually do a celebration, celebrating his life of all the good moments we had with him."

Hachi's eyes sparkled and so did Nobu's.

"You are such a genius!" Nana complimented.

"No you are Hachi!" grinned Nobu.

"Best plan ever!" Hachi's tail began to wag.

"I agree!" Nobu sang suddenly popping out a puppy tail and ears.

Shin's eye twitched. _'I see…even the manga couldn't take the tail out…' _ "Alright it's settled then! No speaking to Nana about it until we're ready."

Nana came through the doors of the recording studio wondering what everyone was talking about. "Speak to me about what?"

Everyone lifted their hands in the hair as if they were accused of stealing something. Shin pushed Nobu to Nana so he will be able to deal with her.

"Err…We decided that instead of recording we were gonna go scuba diving!"

Nana punched Nobu's head. "Get the hell out of here! You guys are hiding something from me and won't tell! Hachi…" Nana's eyes glared to her.

Nobu's eye's began to tear. "Owww…"

Hachi's eyes began to water grabbing onto Shin's shirt. "Shin…Nana's eyes are giving me that scary look again help me…" She whined then blue lines appeared on her head.

Shin blinked and shrugged her shoulders. "Uhh..I don't know what to do Hachi.." a light bulb then lit and he got an idea. "Hey forget that she's pregnant? Don't make a pregnant woman sad."

Nana's glare then turned into eyes full of sorrow. "Right…sorry Hachi." She then glared at Nobu and Shin.

"Look it'd be best to just talk about this later. Let's just record." Shin closed his eyes and walking into the recording booth.

Yasu put his cigarette out chuckling. "Shin playing the nice guy I see." He followed Shin into the booth grabbing his drumsticks.

Nobu grabbed his guitar and headed for the booth as well, but Nana grabbed him. "Hey Nobu.."

He turned to her. "Yeah?"

Nana smiled sweetly. "Thanks for looking after Hachi." With that, she walked into the booth adjusting her mic. Nobu looked at Hachi and she waved saying "Do a great job!". Nana trusted Nobu with Hachi…but things will never be the same with her pregnant in all. He gave Hachi thumbs up and headed into the booth. There, Hachi was captivated by the sound of Nana's voice, Shin's awesome bass; Nobu's rocking guitar, and Yasu's beating drums. She felt as if she was blown away by their music, letting all her worries wash away forgetting she had gotten pregnant by Takumi.

Her phone began to ring and she looked at her caller ID. It was indeed Takumi. She walked out of the booth and saw that Nobu's girlfriend Yuri arrived.

She glared Hachi down and headed into the room not saying a word to her. She ignored her and answered Takumi's call. "Hello?"

"Hey Nana." Takumi spoke softly not trying to wake up the woman next to him.

"Why are you whispering?"

"It's a lot of producers down here trying to sign us onto a new contract. Look I got caught up in paparazzi so I won't be able to take you home today." He said lying, knowing fully well Hachi wouldn't catch on.

Hachi frowned not wanting to be by herself. "Oh..its fine. It can't be helped."

"That's my girl. Take care of Sachiko for me. I'll be there by Friday."

Hachi nodded. "Okay bye, I love you." The phone then clicked before Hachi could hear his response. She was saddened the fact that he didn't say it back but it was okay. She had to stay calm. The music finally stopped and Hachi walked in seeing Yuri hands all over Nobu.

"I love your guitar sweetie! It was hot!" she giggled looking at Hachi's kissing Nobu on the lips.

Nobu blushed rubbing the back of his head. "Gee thanks at least someone compliments me on my awesome guitar skills." He winked his right eye and it sparkled, causing Yuri to laugh.

Nana leaned back on the wall. "Don't let it get to your head blondie. We'll see if those skills really pay off when we go to London."

Everyone looked at Nana and gathered around her. "London?!"

Hachi walked up to them wondering what they were talking about. "London?"

Yuri glared at Hachi again and Nobu noticed it.

"Yeah Hachi and of course you're coming." Smiled Nana.

"Is it going to be a huge concert there?" Hachi wondered.

Nana winked her eye. "Hell yeah. And I can't wait. We'll show Trapnest what we're really made of."

Hachi just remembered that Takumi was in London. But why did he say he was meeting music producers and there was no speaking in the background? This caused Hachi to panic. No matter what she had to go to London.

Yasu lit a cigarette and put his hand in his pocket. "I hear Trapnest has a new bass player. He's from the lead guitarist player for Jugo Nagasaki. His name is Hidan Taksumoto."

Everyone's eye's widen.

Nobu's eyes buldged out his head. "**THE **Jugo Nagasaki?! The guy doesn't have a band but has awesome vocals! His bass player is off the charts too."

Shin glared at Nobu. "Well I gotta practice more now."

Nana laughed waving her hands. "Calm down everyone we'll kick Trapnest right in the ass. I promised Ren I'd have my claim to fame one day. And once we get past Trapnest…a whole new life will be ahead of us."

Everyone was excited and murmured. Hachi glued her eyes onto Yuri, whose hands were once again all over Nobu like she was some slut. She envied the two, since they were deeply in love. She held her stomach holding on to the only person she felt as if she can pass her love from herself onto. Nana walked over to Hachi patting her shoulder.

"So how's Takumi?" she asked curious.

Hachi smiled not wanting to tell Nana about her accusations. "He's great. Now that I know your first concert is in London, I'll be able to see him."

Nana smiled as well believing Hachi. "That's good. I'll be able to give him a piece of my mind."

Hachi sighed placing her head on Nana's shoulder. "Yeah then maybe just maybe he can act like he's going to be a father.

"Right I'll tell him off for you Hachi."

Nobu looked at Hachi smiled happily towards Nana wondering if something went on with her. He wanted to help but knew that it would make Yuri upset the fact that they were with each other. Yuri then turned his face kissing him again.

Shin pulled out a cig, wanting to gag on Yuri's face. "Please, get a room."

Yuri smiled wrapping her arms around Nobu's neck. "Grow up."

Yasu put out his cig, turning his head to Yuri. "Have you talked to Miu lately?" he wondered.

Yuri let go of Nobu and gave Yasu the teary eyed look. "She misses you Yasu she's beginning to cut herself again."

Yasu glared Yuri down hoping it would be a joke. "Are you trying to make a fool of me, Yuri? I don't tolerate lies. Don't give me that face and expect me to believe you. I don't want Miu to suffer anymore. If I find out she is cutting herself I'll know who to deal with and blame."

Yuri gasped at Yasu's threat tugging Nobu's shouler. "Did you hear that? Yasu just threatened me!"

Nobu moved his arm away from her grip. "Apologize. That was wrong of you. We all know Miu use to have serious problems cutting herself. It's not a joke Yuri."

All eyes were on Yuri. Nana thought she was a sorry ass excuse for a woman the way she was acting. Not even Hachi would lie about things like that. Yuri looked down and apologized to Yasu and ran out the door. Nobu went to chase her but Nana stopped him.

"She needs to learn to shut up." Sighed Nana.

Nobu sweatdropped. "She can't control herself at times. She only does that to get attention."

"Well that's a mean way of getting it!" yelled Hachi looking at Yasu. "Are you okay?"

Yasu smiled patting Hachi's head. "I'm alright. I ignore such foolishness. You should be happy. I hear Takumi is in London seeing his family. You guys will be able to spend time with each other."

Hachi nodded smiling. "Yeah you're right."

"Alright Blast let's head out for our next destination! London!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lingering Feelings**

Everyone headed out of the recording studio leaving everyone but Hachi and Nobu. They stayed together cleaning up before they left. It was a normal routine they did it was better off that way so they could get more time together.

"Thanks so much for helping Nobu." Hachi groaned putting the heavy box of drumsticks down.

"No problem Hachi. After all, you're pregnant I can't leave you to do this stuff alone." Nobu smiled.

Hachi's heart began to race feeling numb from Nobu's smile. It put her at ease, even if she was thinking negative about Takumi. She raced over to Nobu and wrapped her arms around his back hugging him close.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't…" Hachi broke into tears hugging Nobu closer.

Nobu's eyes looked down as he hugged Hachi back. He couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her like it was the first time they embraced. He didn't want to let go, but knew he had, otherwise things would get out of hand.

"Hachi…" Nobu cupped Hachi's face into both his hands staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

Hachi's tears began to fall from her eyes rolling down her face. "Nobu…I..-"

Her words were soon then cut off by a passionate kiss from Nobu. The moment their lips touched, Hachi had felt like she had died and gone to heaven with her unborn baby Sachiko. Her feelings for Nobu would never disappear. The fact that Nana is pregnant and of course Takumi is the baby father, there was no way the two would wind up together again. Nobu released his lips from Nana's keeping their eyes closed enjoying the last moments of their deep kiss.

Nobu wiped the tears off of Hachi's face not wanting her to cry anymore. "No matter what happens Hachi…just know that I'll always be here for you."

Nana shook her head smiling warmly. "Thank you Nobu…"

"Welcome Hachi." Nobu smiled back walking out of the recording studio together. What they didn't know is their hands were intertwined soon after they left out the door.

Nobu rubbed the back of his head. "So Hachi, where are you going from here?"

"I'm heading back to my hotel. Takumi suggested that I stay there until he picks me up Friday." She blinked. "When are you guys going to London?"

Nobu shrugged. "Beats me. Nana didn't exactly give us all of the details about the concert. I'm pretty sure it's like in two weeks or so."

"Two weeks? Aawww…I really want to see you guys perform it's been so long since I've seen you live."

"Yeah but it's alright. Do you want me to walk you home?"

Hachi waved her hands letting go of Nobu's hand finally noticing it. "Uh huh! Thanks anyway Nobu." She smiled and walked off not wanting to let go of Nobu's hand. She held both her hands together feeling the warmth Nobu gave her.

'_Nobu…..what am I doing?_' she thought walking off to her hotel.

Nobu stood on the sidewalk watching hachi walk away eventually disappearing into the crowd. He soon walked off seeing Yuri appear before him.

"Yuri.."

Yuri turned her head away and slapped Nobu. "What do you think you were doing?! I'm tired of pretending that everything is okay when you're with her! That's it Nobu… I can't stand the fact that you can be so happy with her…and never be that happy with me. I know you still have feelings for her but please…it hurts to much…"

Nobu looked down in guilt thefact that he kissed Hachi. There was probably no way Nobu would ever get over Hachi, but he could make amends for himself now and just make up to Yuri. He quickly embraced her. "I'm sorry Yuri. I promise I won't do that to you again. From now on you have my full attention."

Yuri could tell Nobu wasn't completely honest when he said that, but she believed him anyway hugging him back hoping that he could change.

"Miss Komatsu, Mr. Ichinose is on the phone." Called a maid running to her room.

Hachi answered the phone. "Takumi.." she said softly biting her lip.

"hey Nana. I found out that Trapnest's concert was cancel due to our new guitar member's absence. He has to play for Jugo Nakasaki in Spain. So I'll be able to be there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Wednesday…"

Takumi raised an eyebrow. "Okay? What about Wednesday? You don't want to see me?"

Hachi shook her head. "No! No…it's not that…it's just…"

Takumi chuckled. "Ahh…Nana you're so cute. I wouldn't be able to resist kissing you if I was right there in front of you. Look I'm coming tomorrow whether you like it or not."

Hachi sighed glaring at the phone. "Alright…I love you Takumi."

Takumi smiled. "I love you more Nana. See you tomorrow." He then hung up leaving Nana giggling on her bed.

"He said it back! Haha! Yes!" she held her pillow blushing. She waited for Takumi to tell her that she loved her. She was assured that she wouldn't be able to see Nobu much anymore, but that's what she wanted. More time with Takumi.


End file.
